Dance with the Devil
by sunsoara
Summary: Dante returns to town only to learn of a demon roaming the streets he has sworn to protect. Trying to find the demon proves difficult... and what awaits him when he finally does come face to face with the one he searches for? Both parties might get more than they bargained for. Crossover - Dante/Sebastian. Mature only.


_A/N: I want to thank one of my bestest friends for encouraging me to continue writing. After losing all my stories I had in progress due to a hard drive crash and life in general, I kind of lost my will to write._

 _She encouraged me to write again and provided the inspiration for this Dante x Sebastian fic! I hope you like it :)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Devil May Cry, Sebastian, or Black Butler. Pity._

 _WARNINGS: Contains BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Smut, Language. Yada yada yada. Don't Like? Don't read._

* * *

 **Dance with the Devil**

"Dante!? Are you even listening?"

An exasperated huff was muffled beneath the crisp pages of a brand new dirty magazine. Dante had just gotten comfortable in his favorite desk chair when Lady came storming in to rant about something that seemed important. Frankly, Dante didn't really care.

"God damn it Dante! Get your lazy ass up and listen!" Lady reached over and slapped the magazine off of the silver haired man's face.

Dante frowned, finally opening his eyes to stare lazily at the ceiling fan as it spun circles above his head. His eyes darted to Lady sitting next to him on the edge of his desk. He shrugged, his gloved hand landing lightly on the arm rest of his chair, "What?"

Lady looked like she was about ready to punch him. "I swear I don't know why I put up with you."

"My irresistible charm and how can you not love this?" he smirked as he gestured to his entire body.

Lady snorted, "In your dreams asshole. Enough shit. I have a job for you."

Dante clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Now? I just got back."

"Look just hear me out before you start bitching."

Dante leaned back in the chair nodding for her to continue before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"There have been some disturbances in town since you have been away. People have gone missing only to end up appearing a few days later with no memories of what they had done or where they had been."

Dante appeared bored, dismissing her last sentence with a wave of his hand, "Big deal. People getting wasted or hammered is nothing new. Probably some new stupid concoction that has become all the rage. This is something for the local police to deal with not me. Really Lady, I can't believe you'd waste my time."

Lady slammed her fist into his desk, the wood groaning in protest, "Dante you know I wouldn't bring this up without a reason."

"Hey! Easy there," Dante leaned forward and caressed the top of the desk as he would the skin of a lover.

Lady ignored him, "They may have no memory of where they had been but each one has the same vivid image burned into their brains. A figure as black as night with burning red eyes."

Dante paused his loving touches across the mahogany wood, his eyes flicked toward Lady, holding her gaze, "Demon," he practically growled.

"Exactly," Lady sighed as she tried not to roll her eyes at the silver haired man.

"Bastard's in my town? Damn thing has balls. So where is it hiding?"

"I don't know."

Dante's mouth hung open, "You haven't even bothered to look for it yet?"

Lady bristled at the accusation, "Of course I've looked for it! I've been all over town and I can't even pin point a general area for the fucking thing."

Dante slumped back into his chair, his mind lost in thought. _Sure, Lady was human, not part demon like him but she should be able to sense the presence of the demon. At least narrowing it to a part of town. The demon had to have a hiding spot somewhere if it has been doing this to multiple people. Was it that powerful that it could mask its presence to even someone as highly trained as Lady?_

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even see or hear Lady stand from the desk and make her way toward the wooden double doors that marked the entrance to his office.

"I'll leave it in your hands Dante," she gave a parting wave over her shoulder before the door swung shut with a soft click.

Dante sighed, not wanting to leave the comfort of his office. His silver eyes betrayed his need to hunt down the demon that dared to work right under his nose. In one swift motion, he rose from his chair, collected Ebony and Ivory from the desk and strode determinedly out into the night.

Someone was going to pay for ruining his evening.

* * *

Dante huffed as he tried to bring the collar of his red leather coat further up his neck. The rain had begun halfway through his sweep around town. The fat drops gushed from the heavens beating an unrelenting pattern on his head. It was getting late. He was cold, wet and angry. There wasn't a single sign of his prey.

The street he was currently walking down was a nicer part of town. The buildings were clean, well maintained, and each one had a light illuminating great wooden doors. Dante headed toward the nearest one to take cover under the porch awning. He shook his head, his silver locks plastered to him from the rain.

"Hello."

Dante nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice mere inches from his ear. His instincts kicked in. He swerved left spinning around on the balls of his feet, his body crouching a bit to take a defensive stance as the fingers of his right hand grasped the grip of his trusty gun Ivory.

The man before him was tall, not quite Dante's height but close. Even in the bad lighting, he could tell his skin was pale. Jet black hair framed his face, the ends resting just below his jawline. He was dressed formally, head to toe in black, except for the crisp white collared shirt peeking through the jacket.

"I apologize for startling you, sir," his words flowed like a song, his accent unfamiliar to Dante. The man bowed before him. As he rose, the light caught the crimson color of his eyes.

Dante's hand relaxed but stayed on the grip of his gun. He couldn't sense a demon's presence but the fact he had not been alerted to anything so close made him extremely uneasy.

"It's no problem. Taking a quick break from the rain," Dante tipped his head to the side to indicate the sheets of rain still battering the stone street behind him.

"Ah I see. Why don't you step inside? Warm yourself by the fire and dry off."

Dante's brain screamed no but his feet stepped inside the house. The man shut the door behind them and led the way down the hall. Something was wrong. Dante swayed as he tried to stop his feet from moving forward. His fingers twitched along Ivory. His hand shakily pulled her out of his jacket. The man in front of him turned, his crimson eyes glowed for a brief second as Dante tried to aim only to have the gun fall from his grasp as it clattered loudly on the hard wood floor.

"I cannot have bullet holes and blood in the house. If I couldn't keep my home clean, then what kind of demon would I be?" The lights flickered and tendrils of darkness grew from behind the man, sweeping down the hall towards Dante.

 _Shit, this is not good_ , was the last thing Dante thought before his entire world went black.

* * *

Dante jolted awake. His skin felt cold. He realized that not only was he hanging by the wrists from chains dangling from the ceiling, but he was naked from the waist up. He tugged harshly at the chains but nothing budged.

"Well that's new…" he muttered to himself.

"Ah, I see you're awake."

Dante's eyes snapped to the tall black haired man as he entered the room. The man was carrying a tea set which he sat down on the expensive looking wooden table.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience," he poured himself a cup of tea, "My manners must offend you. My name is Sebastian. And you sir?"

"Dante. And I'd be more concerned about me kicking your ass than manners."

"Come now. No need for violence."

Dante rattled the chains and flexed his fingers trying to get some feeling back into them. "Cut the crap. You are the demon causing issues in town correct?"

Sebastian tipped his head and raised his cup in acknowledgement, "You are correct, Dante."

The demon hunter huffed his bangs out of his eyes, "How the hell did you hide your aura? Gotta say I'm impressed."

The demon lowered his cup to the table with a soft clang and stepped toward his victim, "One of my many tricks."

He now stood eye to eye with Dante. Crimson red stared into steel blue, "I must say… I find you fascinating." His gloved hand encircled the chained man's neck. Dante's demon side let out a growl at the touch.

"Half demon, half human…" Sebastian's hand trailed from the demon hunter's neck, over his strong, broad shoulder, and down his chest. He lingered lazily across his abdomen. Dante's skin shivered at the touch before he growled again.

Sebastian paused long enough to pull the gloves from his hands before exploring the toned muscles again. Dante tried to stop the low rumble that started in the back of his throat. He wanted to tell his demon side to stop acting like a horny teenager but he knew he was only kidding himself. As much as he wanted to not admit it, he was turned on and attracted to the other demon.

Sebastian's fingers stopped their teasing and rested on Dante's hips. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles in his skin. He sighed, "How I would love to devour such an exquisite and unique soul." He leaned in breathing on the silver haired man's neck, causing goose bumps to rise on the flesh.

The demon's eyes glowed red. He leaned down, his pink tongue emerging through soft rose colored lips to lap at the perfect nipple in front of him. Dante sucked in a breath as his cold flesh was surrounded by warm heat. The muscle swirled delicately around the pert flesh. Teeth joined to nibble and Sebastian had to fight the urge to bite harder. He wanted to hear the demon hunter cry out.

His hands wrapped around Dante's waist, massaging his lower back. He leaned in once again, his lips whispering over the shell of Dante's ear. While he talked, his hand traveled south, cupping the man's ass in his hands, "I could give you everything you desire. Power is not what you crave. You hate your demon side but have come to accept it as who you are. But I know what you fear the most. Being too weak to save those most important to you. I can grant your wish."

He pulled back to see Dante's face. Blue eyes glared daggers into him, a look of determination shining in the pale eyes.

Sebastian knew in that moment that this half demon was stronger than he thought, "Alas, you will not be swayed by what I have to offer you. You will not make a contract." He pulled back further, his eyes hungry and yearning at the soul before him.

Dante growled, "Is that why all the victims have been unharmed?"

"Yes. They make a contract with me to fulfill their greatest desire and once I do I get to eat their soul." Sebastian licked his lips and he reached up and played with the end of Dante's hair, "My tastes are very refined. It has been years since I last fed."

Sebastian pulled back further, no longer touching Dante or within his space. Strangely, Dante missed the closeness of the other Demon.

"I guess our time is over now. Pity…" Sebastian looked with longing at Dante, then turned to head toward the table where he left the tea. "You are free to go. Unfortunately, I cannot erase your memories like the others due to your demon blood." Sebastian snapped his fingers and Dante stumbled harshly as his wrists were freed from the chains and his legs had to support his full weight. "My apologies for any inconvenience."

The demon felt a rush of air and Dante's breath on the back of his neck, "We aren't done yet."

Sebastian turned around, caught between the table and the demon hunter. "Planning on killing me are you? I do not think that is a wise decision - "

He was halted by lips crashing hungrily into his. Dante licked the other man's lips, nibbling gently on the soft delicate flesh. He sucked in the tender bottom lip, biting down and drawing blood. Both demon's growled as their tongues danced together battling for dominance.

Dante's larger frame loomed around Sebastian blocking what little light was in the room. His crimson eyes glowed in the dark as he shoved his tongue further into Dante's mouth.

Dante pulled hard on the tailored black jacket, wanting less material between his fingers and the man in front of him. Sebastian willingly let the man remove the offending clothing before threading his black painted fingernails through Dante's silver locks.

Dante pulled back to regain air from their kiss only to have it knocked out of his lungs again as the black haired demon sucked on the soft, sensitive flesh of his neck. The demon hunter melted into the body in front of him, hands wandering down the slim back to cup the ass still clothed in black suit pants.

Sebastian smirked into Dante's neck, his tongue darting out to lick his earlobe, "I seem to have found a weak spot."

Dante moaned lightly, massaging the ass beneath his hands and pressing his body flush against the other. He was hard and the confines of his pants were starting to get painful. Sebastian's eyes glowed as he felt Dante's growing problem. He bit down on Dante's shoulder, hard.

Dante cried out, his hips bucking into the man in front of him. Sebastian licked at the wound as Dante's hands flew to the demon's belt buckle, deftly flipping it open and unzipping the pants.

"Eager are we?" Sebastian teased as Dante slid the pants and underwear half way down his pale hips.

Dante silenced him with another deep kiss. His tongue plunging into the wet cavern as he imaged what he would soon be doing to the other man. His hands slipped back from the demon's hips, his fingers circling the entrance.

Sebastian pulled back from the kiss when he felt Dante's exploration, "When was it decided I would accept bottom?" Red eyes bore into silver blue ones.

The hand that wasn't teasing Sebastian's entrance, grabbed his tie and pulled the man closer to Dante's face. "Is there a problem with that?" Dante growled.

Sebastian glanced at the hand roughly holding his tie, then back up to the demon hunter's face. "Not at all."

Dante deftly loosened the tie before ripping the shirt open to expose the pale chest beneath. Sebastian sighed in slight annoyance at the waste of a perfectly good shirt as Dante removed his fingers from the demon's entrance to dip them a few times into the discarded tea cup. All was forgotten when a slick finger penetrated Sebastian from behind. He moaned softly arching his pale skin against Dante's bare chest.

Dante wasted no time adding a second finger and scissoring inside the warm heat of the man before him. The ebony haired man racked his fingers down the broad strong muscles of his back. His fingers marking trails in Dante's alabaster skin.

Dante had not yet found the spot that would make the demon cry out to him, but he did not care. He needed to feel the inferno that devoured his fingers on more important parts of his body. He roughly pulled his fingers out, placing his hands on Sebastian's hips and spinning him around.

Sebastian took the cue and bent over the table, his hands supporting his weight and his ass in the air. Dante's hands trembled as he harshly undid his belt buckle, finally releasing his throbbing erection. He took only a second to dip his hand in the tea once again, slicking his cock, before slamming it into the pliant man before him.

Sebastian moaned at the feeling of being filled far too quickly. He clamped down on the intrusion causing Dante to gasp, pushing his upper body down on the man beneath him. "You trying to cut it off? Ease up demon," Dante tried to joke through clinched teeth.

Sebastian chuckled as he tried to relax his body. Dante licked his left shoulder blade, nibbling at the soft skin as he shifted his weight closer. He couldn't stop the barely visible movement of his hips. The pressure was sinful bliss.

Sebastian rocked his hips back into the silver haired man, ready for more. "Alright demon hunter, show me what you got."

Dante growled, placing his hands on the table beside Sebastian's waist and thrusting into the man hard. Both groaned as Dante set a steady yet harsh pace. The air was filled with heavy breathing, panting, and slapping of skin as Dante buried himself over and over into the warm cavern Sebastian willingly provided.

It wasn't enough. Dante needed even more. He leaned back, moving his hands from the table to Sebastian's lean hips. He grabbed at the flesh, sure to leave marks with the grip he was using. Simultaneously, he used that grip to pull Sebastian back into him as he thrust viciously forward.

Sebastian cried out as the head of Dante's penis finally hit the spot inside him that made his vision blur and his body quiver. The outcry spurred on Dante's demon side as he continued to pull and push his way deep into the demon, making sure each thrust hit the spot that would continue to make the demon vocalize his pleasure. The table shook from the onslaught, the tea cup clattering as it tipped over, spilling its remaining contents across the table.

Sebastian panted, his breath being thrust out of his lungs at every roll of Dante's hips. It was very rare he even participated in acts of lust, especially if there was no benefit other than the pleasure. This was different. The half bred set every nerve ending on fire and he craved more.

He shifted his entire body weight backwards as Dante buried himself on a particularly aggressive thrust. Both men groaned as Dante tightened his grip on the porcelain flesh beneath his hands. Dante growled, slamming his hips forward hard and fast.

Sebastian leaned up from the table, back arched. His black painted fingernails dug groves into the pristine wooden table. He couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure released from his lips as the new position made Dante hit all the right spots inside him.

Dante knew the demon was close in this new position. He moved his left hand up Sebastian's sweat soaked chest to fondle a nipple while his right encircled the demon's very hard erection. Sebastian gasped as Dante's hand stroked the velvety flesh. The demon hunter's thumb flicked over the head of his penis, the precum making it easier for Dante to glide his hand over the hard shaft.

Dante leaned over, licking Sebastian's shoulder before biting down hard. The moment he tasted the soft, salty skin between his teeth he snapped. Dante rutted against Sebastian like a feral animal in heat. The demon's cries only made Dante loose more control as he continued to slam himself into the willing body.

Sebastian moaned low and deep as he released into Dante's hand. His body shook from the sheer force of it. Dante let go of Sebastian, making the demon support his upper body with shaky hands on the table. It took all of Dante's waning control to slow his thrusts long enough to lick the cum off of his hand.

Once he was clean, he grabbed the bruised flesh of Sebastian's hips. His shallow thrusts became deeper and harder as he built up to his own release. Sebastian moaned as Dante pounded into him. The demon hunter leaned over to angle himself even deeper as his hard shaft buried itself into the pulsing heat that still rippled around him. The new position was all it took to make him release his seed inside to the demon.

Dante groaned as he rode out the waves of pleasure. His hips involuntarily jerking as he came down off his high. He lazily pressed his chest and cheek against the pale, perfect back beneath him.

Sebastian hummed, feeling the cock inside him soften and Dante rest against him, "Satisfied?"

"Greatly." Dante breathed out.

Sebastian let Dante rest on him, the cold wooden table seeping into the warm skin of his chest. After a significant pause, he finally spoke up, "So what now demon hunter?"

Dante shifted his weight, his sigh ghosting cross Sebastian's neck. He raised himself up, taking in the sight of the demon under him, seeing the glow of red from Sebastian's eye as he tried to look back at him. The silver haired man backed up, removing his flaccid cock from Sebastian's heat.

As he tucked himself back into his pants, Sebastian rose from the table and did the same.

"You have to leave town. I can't have you praying on the citizens here. They are under my protection… even if they are the ones choosing their fate." Silver eyes glared at red, "If you continue, I'll have to kill you."

Sebastian's gaze didn't waver, "What if I gave you my word that I will not touch another person in this town. Would I be allowed to stay here awhile longer?"

Dante chuckled, "The word of a demon?"

"As of now, I have something that interests me more than feasting on a moral's soul."

Dante blinked, taken aback. There was silence for an instant before Dante tipped his head, acknowledging his acceptance of Sebastian's word before striding out the door.

Sebastian watched the backside of the demon hunter as he vanished into the night. The demon smirked, "Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy every minute of this"

* * *

A/N: I enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank my friend again for giving me the inspiration for this. You are awesome! I really hope you and everyone else who kindly takes their time to read this will find some joy in my writing.


End file.
